


A broken SOUL

by PrincessElling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessElling/pseuds/PrincessElling
Summary: Callie, the child of two powerful beings, destined to follow in her father's footsteps when he is to old to carry it out himself. Callie is filled withK I N D N E S SD E T E R M I N A T I O NI N T E G R I T YTo do things right.





	1. Prolouge (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So uh I'm new at this and if you guys like it I'll keep posting it :)  
> Also if you have any tips just leave them in the comments I'll take all of them into consideration <3

 

   War is something that is always remembered, though often ignored. Most humans remember the great World Wars, and even some more mere squabbles. But no human remembers the War that drove the Monsters Underground, the Forgotten War as some called it.

   There was only one being that remembered the Forgotten War, Callie. Callie’s mother was one of the highest Mages, and her father the first Judge. Callie was to take after her father in being the second judge when her father was too old to carry through with his duty. Though the Forgotten War would change everything that Callie’s parents and the King could ever plan.

  
***

   The day was peaceful, birds chirping, sun shining. These were days to be outside enjoying company. Though today was not going to stay peaceful. There was a group of humans in the castle, seemingly unarmed and harmless they walked towards Judgement Hall. This was worrisome to say the least, humans were starting to be violent towards us, the were growing in fear, scared if the monsters were to start War.

    As everyone became knowing of the humans presence you were rushed back to your room, after a group of humans threatened you and your Mom you had both been with high security. All of the humans were in armor looking that of battle, there were to be no risks taken however and the royal guard was stationed around you, your Mom,the King, and Queen. The King attempted to send a few members around your Dad but he declined, his pride was in the way not realizing how much damage these humans would cause.

   The humans had made it to the Judgement Hall and that’s when hell broke loose, screams shook the castle to it foundations and dust floated through the air. You were rushed to the throne room with the Queen, your Mom and the King both made moves to stop the humans. Though you had been prepared for things such as these before nothing could have prepared you for it being a reality.Before things got even worse, the Queen was the only one to comfort you in those times seeing as your Mom had already rushed into battle.

   With the realization that the dust in the air was your Dad’s you broke, you couldn’t control the tears that streamed down your face or the desperate healing magic that poured out of your soul in desperate atempts to heal what had been lost. After you had calmed yourself with your own magic you began to worry about your Mom, you can’t lose her too! Jesus Christ Asgore is out there too, you can’t lose him either but, it was a direct order to stay safe with Toriel and her son. At least 15 guards had now positioned themselves at all entrances to the throne room and it seemed as though even more gaurds had started to pour in, before everything became eerily silent. you could hear your own heart beat and the soft rustling of the leaves outside. Silence had consumed everything inside the castle in meer moments. The silence was broken as quickly as it began by the quiet clanging of armor and what could be presumed a weapon being dragged on the floor, the noise made its way into the throne room becoming louder and louder with each passing second.

   You could feel your bones rattling and magic beginning to pool into your fingers as the seconds passed. It was your Mom, sh-she was bleeding out as her soul pulsed and cried out for her soulmate, your Dad. After she had avenged her soulmate she would now join him in death they had been joined in life. Though what was going to happen was unstoppable you couldn’t help yourself as you greedlily attempted to heal your mother. Your Mom smiled as she hushed your quiet pleas and wiped the tears mint blue tears from your face. She then handed you a box with intricate gold patterns and a small but firm latch stopping it from opening.

   “This was your Dad’s he-he wanted to give it to you himself but…” she stopped unable to openly admit what had happened, now gentle yellow tears began to build in her eyes as she placed the box into your hands. “Before I...I go you must understand what is inside this box, you must understand how much this meant to your Dad and me. Callie inside this box is an opening to the void, though your magic lies in other areas your Dad wished for you to control the void as well.” she shook as she spoke but kept strong and refused to let go just yet,” Callie stay kind and never forget of your integrity. Your Dad and I love you, oh so very much and please, please stay **d e t e r m i n e d**.” her breathing became ragged and she started to fade into dust with each passing second after saying her last words. you almost threw the box hoping it would splinter into a thousand pieces, but you couldn’t it meant so much to your father so you slipped it into a pocket keeping it safe for now.

   Asgore had walked in after your mother and after s-she passed, he came over and scooped you into a gentle hug not wanting to hurt you. He slowly got up and carried you into the safe room where Toriel and their son were hiding, after Toriel pieced together what had happened she joined in the hug. Small little Asriel had woken up moments before you had walked in and knowing only that you were upset,he had joined in on the little group hug you had going. Toriel was the first to speak after a while of silent mourning.

   “Asgore? Wh-What are we going to do?” Tori looks scared, scared for all of the magic beings and scared of what is to come next. 

   “Tori I-I’m not sure if that was a call of War or just a hate group, I cannot be certain at this time.” Asgore spoke quietly as though Azzie was still sleeping, his gaze turning to you as a necessary precaution ran through his mind. “Callie, I know this has been hard for you but there are things we must prepare for as much as I do not want to. But first, how does tea sound?” He sounds uncertain but there is a subtle strength to his words that encouraged you to be strong as well.

   “That sounds wonderful Asgore, just-just give me a moment.” you walked back to your own room before shutting the door. A whirlwind of emotions hit you as you sat down at your desk, you felt empty, alone, alienated, scared. you pulled out the small box and placed it safely on a secure shelf and sat back down.

   You ran your hands along the side of the desk tapping on it one or twice hearing a metallic twang after each tap. Your room was soundproof as you had always prefered it to be, you braced yourself; gripping the sides of the cold desk.

   The First crash; your head pounded as you slowly lifted your head up, before you could regain your thoughts you braced yourself again.

   Second crash; this time your head felt gross, you could feel your HP dropping as ‘something’ ran down your neck.

   A third crash

   A fourth 

   Fifth crash; you couldn’t feel your head anymore, the throbbing pain being too much to bear, there were spots clouding your vision and a loud thumping clouded your judgement.

   As you braced for a sixth you faintly heard the door open, you had forgot to close it. You hear a small gasp and the pitter patter of small, fluffy feet.

   “No! No! Don’t cry, it ok…” the voice faded as you lost consciousness, you hadn’t realized that you had been crying. you didn’t know you would break like that. The warmth left as you felt vibrations through the floor and as soon as the warmth left a larger being had engulfed you in healing magic. It felt sick. you didn’t want to be healed, you just wanted to go home to be safe again to-to be back with your Mom and Dad. Though you may wish for a different ending you are stuck with the one you have, it seems as though fate had been sealed in stone.

***

  
   The memories replayed in slow motion as you woke. you trembled and cried out for your parents in desperate grief…

   B u t N o b o d y C a m e

   You fell forwards into your hands and just cried, you let out the anger and grief that built up inside your soul. Tori walked back in setting the cup of Golden Flower tea down before pulling you into a warm embrace, your own healing magic melting with her’s in attempt in healing the rest of the damage. Tori slowly got back up and gave you the warm Golden Flower tea before giving a curt nod towards an unseen person. As you finished your tea you checked your stats,

   Calibri- ATK 10,000 DEF 8 HP 0.004 EXP 00 LV 00

   Calibri refuses to change, she is determined to stay kind and to never forget her integrity… she also happens to be quite hungry at the moment.

 

   “Callie?” A voice questioned from the hall, footsteps becoming louder, coming closer.”I know that this will be hard for you… I wish this were to never have happened but we must speak of the unspeakable. If you do not wish to converse just yet I-I can come back later.” Asgore sits down in the large chair in your room. you are not ready to hear his words, yet you're already aware of what he is going to say. you can’t help but sigh and hope for the best.

   “I’m going to be honest, I don’t- I know i'm not ready for what you’re about to say. But givin what has happened I think I’ve ought to know as soon as possible for what is to happen.” you shift in the soft bedding as Asgore gets up and hands you the box, the box with the intricate gold markings on them. You give him a look of confusion and he gives no verbal answer, nothing other than giving you a look saying go on. You look the over, the markings show no patterns or clear correspondence to each other and you can only assume that the box is as easy to open as it seems. you slowly pull open the latch and the lid springs to life showing the contents within.

   “Now Callie, only you can open that box it is linked to your soul and can only be destroyed by you. You are the only being left with this immense amount of void magic, if your Father is-was correct you should be able to pull it out and stretch it to the size your’d like.” you’ve never doubted your father before so why doubt him now. You pluck the small object out of the box to observe it, the coin sized ‘hole’ now rests in your hand. As easy as it was to pull it out of the box you can make it bigger and smaller to your will, it’s as though it’s second nature.

   “Very good Callie. Now, when you are better, as much as I don’t want to. We will train, there is a very good chance that something like this will happen again.” He had a look of sorrow on his face, he looked guilty almost as he talked to you, it’s almost as though he feels responsible for what has happened today.

   “Asgore you can’t just- it’s not your-” Asgore hushed you as you began to speak chuckling.

   “No, my friend, it is just that there is no time for me to go easy on you… may you have a lovely rest of your evening Callie. We start at sunrise.” He gave you a dark look before walking to the door and leaving it slightly ajar.

   It seems as though your journey has officially began, this fills you with

   !n+3Gr!+y 

   K!n(n3Ss

**D E T E R M I N A T I O N**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out late, got sick :( 
> 
> Never the less here is the final part of the prologue before we get into the real story

Asgore left soon as he came in, leaving you alone in your room. As soon as he left you couldn’t stand being in the castle anymore so you left, not caring if they felt the magic spike in the air you went to the clearing. The same clearing you planned to build a house in case of a War, you unlike everyone else could escape War pretending to be human. Never the less you still were in love with the place, it was a small clearing on Mount Ebott, it has thick trees surrounding the clearing. Grass and many flowers, including butter cups, littered the area making it look and smell wonderful. In the clearing there was a perfect patch of dirt that would be perfect to build something on, building something there wouldn’t disturb any of the other living things that lay there.

 

But being in that place it made you feel remorse, you had found this place when you were 15 (a couple thousand years ago mind you). When you told Asgore about the endless possibilities that the clearing had he had you make a promise, a promise that you could never break even how much you wanted to. He made you promise that if there was ever a War that you must stay far from Monsters, Asgore said to build a home up on Mount Ebott and when problems would arise for you to live there in peace until he came up with a way for you to return back safely. Even though you never wanted to leave in fear of something happening to Asgore without a Judge to protect him he made a compromise, he would have a semi permanent Judge if the case were to arise.

 

You lie down not wanting to go back to the castle and rest for a bit mentally preparing yourself for the next day. You knew Asgore would never hurt you on purpose but that didn’t stop the mild fear that grew in your soul, Asgore would always use Mercy whenever training but you feared that he might not considering that humans never use Mercy. Given that fact Asgore might actually Fight you, that thought is terrifying though you trusted him. He didn’t have a bad bone in his body.

***

The next morning you woke it was a few hours before sunrise, you didn’t want anyone to know of your absence so you bleeped back onto the bed in your ‘room’ and pulled out the small box and grabbed the little piece of void. You stretched it enough to where you could walk in, and walk in you did. You headed into the darkness and found a white room in the middle of the void, the room had science equipment littered all around and a note.

 

Callie I know that I might be gone by the time you read this, me and your mother both love you very much. Now on to business, this ‘lab’ is what I have been working on in my spare time, I figured out how to control the void and now to prevent any… accidents, I have been running all of my experiments here. Now Callie this is yours you may do whatever you wish or you may let it rot for all of eternity. I love you and don’t forget to stay determined.

 

-Roman Script

You let the tears fall while you left the empty blackness. You were met with a concerned Toriel with what you presumed to be breakfast in her fluffy paws. She carefully set down the tray and wiped off your tears giving you another hug. Before you could say anything she left to go fetch some water, leaving you to the rest of your food. You were given a large bowl of mixed fruits and two fluffy biscuits, you dug into the delicious food in moments not realizing how hungry you had been. Toriel walked back into the room with a glass of water before chuckling at how fast you had eaten your food.

 

“Toriel? What should I wear for training with Asgore?” You ask unknowing if you would be wearing your Royal Guard armor, Judge attire, or just normal training.

 

“Hm, wear your Judge armor Callie, I assume he would want you to be prepared for that.” She hands you a glass of water before fetching the ‘armor’. Your ‘armor’ was comprised of comfy shoes, leather leggings, and a beautiful chestplate with mint blue patterns all over it. She walked back in setting down the outfit leaving you to change.

 

You cleaned up and did your hair, a high bun with a royal crest clip holding it in place. Before you went to the training area you slipped the box into a pocket wanting to try to use it in training later. You looked outside seeing the sun beginning to rise admiring it for a bit before boiling down to the training area where Asgore was waiting for you with a new weapon you have never seen before.

 

“Callie we will train in a bit but first let me show you the ways of being the Judge for a King. And how does tea sound, just to boost our energy.” Asgore was smiling at this point and training had just begun.

***

You and Asgore both walked out of the training room laughing with tired smiles on both of your faces. You were met by Toriel after the 5th training session this week, a smile already prominent on her face. She led you both to the dining room for tea where you saw the Royal scientist waiting for the both of you.

 

“Hey dings, what have you been up to?” you had a shit eating grin on your face by now, Gaster hates being called ‘dings’ with a burning passion. As soon as the word had even come out of your mouth his eye lights vanished which would usually give any non-skeleton a scare but you were well, you. You openly giggled at his reaction before speaking up again, “Aw, come on Gaster you could have told me about not wanting to be called dings, you shouldn’t really leave people in the _dark_ about that.” There is a moment of silence before you all begin laughing like maniacs. Seconds later the new Captain of the Royal Guard came running in fear on their face.

 

“Sir there are humans all around the castle,” they took a breath before continuing, “All of them have weapons and the Human’s King has declared War.” Asgore sent you away to get your armor back on and he rushed to get his as well. A torch was sent flying through a window setting most of the room aflame, screams rang out as you were trapped in the middle of it. You quickly slipped out of it and went outside of the castle. Battle raged and just as you were about to engage in a Fight a Fire Elemental joined your side.

***

You woke up in a cold sweat. You were in your house, in the clearing on Mount Ebott. There was no time to react before light filled your room and the sound of shattering glass shook your home.

  


The barrier had finally been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all and have a great Valentines Day <3


	3. Breakfast Time

      Frisk practically ran out of Ebott confusing Sans who was pissed off about the last reset. It just made no sense, they got their ‘happy’ ending and everything was good. What really confused him was that the kid did the exact same things, same choices same dialogue everything. Frisk pulled Sans out of his thoughts by tugging on his arm ‘ _come on! I need to show you something!_ ’ Sans just grumbled before following the kid.

      “where are we goin’ anyways bud?” Frisk stopped for a moment, thinking probably _‘I need to say sorry to someone_ ’ “jeez kid, why can’t we wait for everybody else?” Sans was starting to get upset. ‘ _Sans just trust me’_ and with that Frisk ran off to god knows where while Sans just grumbled before following. A few moments later Sans found himself in a clearing, a clearing that had a massive house in it. _‘I need you to stay out here, I won’t be lon_ g’ Sans sighed pulling a hand out of his pocket to scratch the back of his skull. “kid, Tori will have my head if somethin’ happens to you” All he gets in response is puppy dog eyes and a ‘please Sans, i’ll be ok, I promise’ Once again Sans sighed and shrugged putting his hand back into his pocket.

***

     You woke with a start realizing what had happened, you practically ran to your closet choosing some jeans, blue t-shirt, and a paint stained hoodie. You quickly got dressed before doing your hair, high bun and the royal crest pin to hold it up. You took a calming breath before continuing your morning. After putting on some comfy shoes you took a moment to check your eyes, both being considerably larger than human eyes. You and Asgore both had quite the shock all those years ago considering that before your parents died you looked like a normal human. With mages, they age just very slowly and if they have children the child would adsorb all of the magic power the parent has, continuing the use of the magic boosting the child's magic capacity all at once. With a Boss Monster however they slowly give the child all of their magic until they died, then the child would have slowly been fed magic until the parent died giving the child/children the rest of it. With you however your body went into overload, when both massive magic sources combined with the small one you had, let’s just say you basically had the largest amount of magic. Now after your body attempted to hold all of that magic in you began to change, your eyes getting bigger and holding shapes and even going completely black at times depending on your mood. Then you were able to access your ‘Monster magic’ as you called it when you weren’t even full Monster yet. You were awoken from your thoughts when a knock came from your door, that’s different from last time.  You walked down stairs quickly opening the door, it was Frisk, the little shit head F r i s k.

      “Heyo babybones, wanna come inside we need to have a little chat” your eyes went dark you reminded Frisk of Sans when he was really really angry. Frisk stepped inside your home and the door shut behind them scaring both Frisk and Sans, who was getting worried at this point “So kid, what in the hell were you thinking! You see me again, decide to lie to me and right when I figured out your little plan you decide to R e s e t, to fucking Reset. Do you even know what you have done? Frisk you must be really stupid to show your face here again,” Frisk cuts you off apparently having something important to say ‘ _Callie i'm sorry I had to, there was someone I didn’t save but I saved them now so it’s all ok_ ’ then Frisk had the audacity to smile like they haven’t done anything wrong. “Do you know who remembers? Anyone with any sort of connection to the void, or any creature living without all of it’s soul. So let’s see who remembers, Me, you, the flower, and one of Gaster’s sons, Three people remember other than you, imagine being brought up to the surface only to be shoved back under again. Then knowing no other way to get back up other than having to watch a snot nosed brat walk around though nothing was wrong.” Frisk was visibly shaking at this point, their soul had popped out at some point during your rant and was covered in mint blue magic, sufficiently trapping them there, “Now Frisk if I catch you even looking at the damned Save button, y o u ‘ l l  b e  l e f t  t o  r o t  i n  t h e  v o i d.” during your rant you had picked up Frisk they were held a few feet above the ground, you let them stay there for a moment before letting them go. “Now babybones, do you understand where i’m coming from?” Frisk nodded looking a bit rattled by the whole ‘rot in the void’ bit, but other than that they were ok. You pulled them close Frisk didn’t even flinch at the contact, they just accepted your embrace. “Alright babybones, wanna go get the rest of your friends? I’ll make breakfast” Frisk’s eyes lit up and they started bouncing up and down, ‘ _Okay! I’ll be right back_!’ without another word the small child ran out without a second thought.

     As the child shut the door behind them you got to work, planning what you were going to make using magic to quicken the task. While you got out ingredients for pancakes skeletal hands began to appear heating the oven and turning on the stove tops. As you began setting out plates and turning on the waffle maker two more hands began to chop fruits and vegetables for garnishes, you poured some batter into the waffle maker and left to go set the table. Soon enough the whole kitchen was in a blur, hands flying everywhere along with you going from one task to the next quickly going from putting muffins in the oven to flipping an omelet. Though it is easiest for you to be in the kitchen instead of just letting your magic do everything you were interrupted by a knock on the door, it had been a good 30 minutes so the kid was obound to be back at some point. Before you could even make it to the door it was opened by no other than Frisk and a concerned looking Skeleton next to them. You quickly left the kitchen before walking out to greet them all while orderly chaos continued in the kitchen.

     “Hey babybones,” you looked around only seeing Frisk and a Skeleton who had wandered into your home “ _is everybody else outside or something_?” Frisk just smiled ‘Yeah Sans wanted to check it out before everybody else came in’ you smiled at their kindness and concern for their friends. “That’s sweet Frisk, i’ll go let everybody in and you can go fetch enough chairs for everybody. You remember the rule right?” Frisk nodded bouncing from one foot to the other ‘No going into the kitchen when you’re cooking!’ you ruffled their hair before walking outside to greet their new friends.

***

“why doesn’t she let you go in the kitchen kiddo?” Sans attempted to peer into the ‘forbidden’ kitchen when Frisk just pulled him along into the dining room _. ‘It’s a little crazy in there when she’s cooking’_ at this point Sans was really confused, “but isn’t she outside? She can’t be cooking in the kitchen if she’s not in the kitchen.” All he got in response was a smile and a ‘ _trust me_ ’ once again Sans just shrugged and helped the small child move the correct amount of chairs to the table. Sans noted the baby stool mixed in with them but decided to ask another time.

     All of the sudden there were six more monsters running into the house along with you, quickly directing them into the dining room you slipped back into the kitchen plating the correct amount of food.

     “And breakfast is served” you smile as you set down the obscene amount of food on the table. Frisk is already piling up their plate as you give them a serving and a half of oatmeal, “I'm assuming all you had to eat was monster food?” Frisk nodded happily, though looking at the oatmeal with a look of disgust, “You've got to eat it, you're literally all determination.” Frisk groaned and shoved a spoonful into their mouth, you just chuckled while the monster you learned was called ‘Undyne’ gave a full laugh. Though Undyne's laughter didn't last long as you gave her a half of serving of oatmeal as well.

     “Hey punk, I'm a monster I don’t go well with human food.” she starts to hand you the serving back, but you quickly give it back to her.

     “Undyne, I've checked your stats, you have an incredible amount of determination. I've never seem that much in a monster, physical food will supply that determination, trust me.” Undyne finally gives in taking a bite, apparently it's up to get standards and she finished it before stacking some waffles onto her plate.

      “Um Older Human? I Don't Believe My Brother Or The Great Papyrus Can Eat Any Of This Food. It Looks Delicious But…” you chuckled at this, you served them a few waffles each suffering them toppings.

      “You two definitely can eat this stuff, I don't handle physical food very well so I tend to stay away from anything without magic in it.” you smile kindly both of the brothers accepting your answer. Though you notice the robotic monster known as ‘Mettaton’ “I'm not sure if you can eat this Mettaton, if you can eat regular monster food then it should be ok just steer clear of the oatmeal.”

This day was sure to be eventful in the least.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late  
> ...  
> Trying to get better on that  
> I've got a few darker chapters planned so after this expect some fluff  
> Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors, as I see them I'll fix them.

It had hit around mid noon when things finally started to calm down, all morning though lunch everyone wanted to know about everything. Sans and Alphys still have not come back from your private library even though it was three in the afternoon. Undyne and Papyrus have been in the yard training or cooking in the kitchen. Asgore left a long while ago though saying he had business to attend to back Underground. You had the gut feeling that Asgore was just ignoring you it was as though he was trying to hide something, you didn’t really feel like pushing for now. On the other hand you, Frisk, Mettaton, and Toriel were all in the living room watching television. Frisk was in your lap happily munching on cheerios and Tori was sitting next to you watching the cartoons that Frisk was so interested in.

 

“Callie? Would you mind coming to the kitchen with me? There is something I would like to discuss.” You look at her wondering where that came from, Tori gave you a look of dire need and Frisk caught on, slipping out of your lap and cuddling up next to Mettaton. As you walk into the kitchen a look of… guilt? covers Tori’s face, not making this situation any easier for you.

 

“So, what do you need to talk about Tori? How serious is this?” You look at her with concern in your eyes, you had the feeling this was about to get really personal.

 

“Well Callie, I am sure that you have noticed the… raise in Asgore’s LV since you last saw him.” So this is what this is about. You shift in place not exactly comfortable with questioning Asgore’s rise in LV.

 

“I have, right off the bat actually, but I don’t really know what caused it and he’s not here right now so I can’t exactly question him and-” The way she looked at you spelled out everything you needed to know. Tori had seen what caused it.

 

“I-I do not have all the pieces but I do have most of them. If you are willing to, I feel as though you should rewatch the memories with me.” She shakily extended a paw a gentle flame burned in the center of it. You cupped the flame in your own hands pulling the magic from it all while filling it with your own magic. The world around the two of you went dark as you circulated the magic inside of the flame.

  


***

The world slowly faded back in, this place was unfamiliar yet homely all the same. Without saying a word Tori showed you her home, books and coloring pages were thrown loosely around the place. Something flashed inside of Tori and she began to relive the memory while you watched. While she was cleaning a shout could be heard, the sound came from deep inside the cavern.

 

Tori looked scared while she went through the ruins, making sure not to leave you behind though. You reached the hall that led to the entrance to the Underground Azzie was there on the ground clutching another child.

 

“Mom! I t-think it’s hurt, what d-do I do?” Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he looked at Tori. Toriel was reliving the memory, fussing over Azzie while healing the fallen child. Tori was calm and collected while you fell to the ground, you had seen Azzie walk out of the mountain and you were the one who got him back there before he died. You still couldn’t forgive yourself for what had happened that day though nothing was directly your fault.

 

The child opened its eyes, the child’s eyes were red and for a moment it honestly scared the both of you. The child blinked a few times and the red retreated into a normal color, though Tori overlooks this fact.

 

“Hello there, what is your name child?” The child had lifted up their head, looking at Tori for a moment before locking eyes with you.

 

“Im **_C H A R A_ **”

 

The world went dark yet again.

 

           You sat and watched from that point on not trusting your legs to hold you up. Tori went through everything including Azzie’s death. Asgore was lost that day. And with his LV maxed out did unfathomable things to those around him, which was usually Tori. Memories blurred for a few hundred years or so then another child fell they were almost immediately slaughtered by Asgore, without any remorse or sorrow. This was the final breaking point for Tori as she started to severely distance herself from him then leaving, shutting herself into the ruins attempting to protect the children.

 

You thought that this was to be the end. It just kept going and going.

 

She showed you every child that walked in, every child that you had coaxed into falling into the damned hole. She showed herself attempting to fill the hole of her missing child with a new one, just like you had. She showed you how everytime the child would leave the ruins.

 

She let you feel the pain when she felt Asgore kill them through the soulbond Asgore and Tori had.

 

Everything faded as you both awakened, holding each other on the cold tile of the kitchen.

 

***

 

           Rubbing your eyes you sit up in your bed, Tori must have put you here after you fell back asleep. You made a mental note to thank her later. You fumble a bit before finding the light switch and filling the room with light.

 

           Without making a sound you slink into the kitchen for some late night hot cocoa that will hopefully calm your nerves a bit. As you enter the kitchen you notice that there is a sickly residue lingering in the air, probably just some void goop from a sloppy teleport. This time you summoned only two hands to make your hot cocoa while you are busy cleaning up the void goop.

 

           You had basically gathered all of it and chucked it back into the void when there was a crash from somewhere in the house. You could hear a groan from the skelebrothers’ room and the sound of bones rattling. Closing the rip you had made to the void and setting down your freshly made mug of chocolate you head upstairs.

 

           Papyrus looks to have fallen out of his bed and Sans is completely losing it, there are blankets and pillows everywhere and Sans is attempting to heal his brother. Speaking of healing you blip in and out of their room grabbing a jar of cream.

 

           “what is that?” He’s practically shaking you're surprised he is talking as calmly as he is.

 

           “I know it looks kinda weird and you probably don't trust me fully yet but it will help. Trust me.”

 

           “im not letting you put that on my bro”

 

           “Sans the worst that will happen is it won’t work.”

 

            You don't get a reply from him but Sans stops shielding Papyrus from you. You grab a towel and start to apply the cream to his head, carful not to get any on yourselfl.The crack way about the size of your thumb and had smaller cracks growing from it. As soon as you coat the crack it begins to shrink and Papyrus was already relaxed though you couldn’t say the same for his brother. Sans was shaking

 

           “h-how did you? what is that?” His eyelights were small a blue ring around his eye to be honest he looked as though he was going to explode.

 

           “It’s an old family recipe, i’ll explain later when everything is calmed down. But first I think some hot cocoa is in order.”

 

           He hesitates before picking up his brother using blue magic and placing him into the bed. Sans tucks him in tightly before turing to leave.

 

           “Um Callie? Can You Perhaps Put Sides On The Great Papyrus’ Bed?” He looks towards you, he looks scared. Gods who wouldn’t be scared after all that.

 

           “Sure Papyrus, we can talk about it more tomorrow. Is there anything I can do now to make it more comfortable?” Papyrus shakes his head before wrapping himself up in his blankets.

 

           You lead Sans downstairs into the kitchen and offer him your hot cocoa which was still piping hot. As you make another mug Sans starts to visibly relax, his eyes brighten up a bit and the blue color fades. He had barely touch his cocoa though it seems like he was just waiting for you. You plop some marshmallows into both drinks and head into the living room.

 

           “so how did you-”

 

           “Nope. Nuh uh. Not happening right now. Let’s just relax for a bit ok? We can talk about all that later”

 

           He doesn’t seem too happy about that but for a moment he doesn't complain. As he starts to head towards the couch you pull him off of it and head towards the window. The window has pillows and blankets set on it perfectly sized for the both of you. You say down and motioned for Sans to follow, which he did but hesitantly.

 

           He started to say something but you quickly shushed him and pointed out the window, you had a perfect view of the stars. His eye lights turned into stars as he gazed outside.

 

           The two of you fell asleep together and for the first time in a couple hundred years the hole in your heart felt a little less empty.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys love you all to pieces <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also dont forget to drink water


End file.
